


Gravity Falls: Meeting New Faces

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 500 Fords AU, AU by cirilee, Crying!Ford, Filbrick!Ford, Gen, M/M, Video Gamer Ford, a lot of Fords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday present for @cirilee from tumblr, a one-shot for their 500 Fords AU. Stanford takes his family to the Hall of Fords for a nice visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: Meeting New Faces

**500 Fords AU**

**Meeting New Faces**

Ford was beginning to seriously regret taking his family with him to this dimension. Let alone telling them that he’d finally finished a working portal device that he could carry on his person. He refused to call it a portal gun, like Stan wanted to, as that was a good reminder of a certain blue haired scientist.

“I can’t believe there are so many versions of you Great-Uncle Ford,” Dipper cried out in awe as he looked around him at that various Fords milling about.

“Well the multiverse is massive my boy.” Ford smiled gently down at his great-nephew as the family of four walked around the Hall of Fords. “There are thousands of versions of myself, and the rest of our family.”

“Can we go shopping?” Mabel asked as she looked around at the various Ford themed stores around them.

“We’ll see pumpkin; I’m just wondering how you can tell all of these idiots apart.” Stan stated gruffly, only partially meaning his insult as he looked at the other Fords passing them by.

“Each Ford is given a title, as they have one aspect of themselves that shows up more than all the others.” He was taking an interest in the specialty clothing store run by Designer!Ford and his Mabel.

“So then who’s that Ford?” Dipper asked pointing to a Ford that was seated on a fountain and sketching from the looks of it.

“That is Artist!Ford, he takes to drawing more so than the other Fords.” Ford explained and looked again at the store he wanted to go in. “Come there’s something I want to show you three.” He smiled and took his family into Designer!Ford’s store.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Suffice to say their trip to the store was enjoyable. Stan got a new custom made jacket, Dipper and Mabel got to spend time with a different version of Mabel, as well as receiving some new gloves at hats for themselves. While Ford had been chatting with Designer!Ford and Ford ended up getting some new gloves for winter back home.

“That wasn’t too bad, and his prices were pretty good,” Stan grunted as they all carried their bags of clothes for the rest of their visit.

“Hey Grunkle Ford, are there any strange versions of us?” She asked, grinning up at him.

“And what’s your title among the Ford’s here?” Dipper asked as well, smiling as he looked around at a few new Fords he hadn’t noticed before. Some were chatting with each other, a few were glaring at Stan, and there were two cuddling with each other. One was a younger version of Ford who looked much disheveled and the other looked like how he did when he first exited the portal.

“I don’t know my title, but there are a few Fords here whom are from dimensions where they’ve either joined Bill and became demons. Some are from dimensions where our entire family are alien gemstones from a different galaxy and betray our home-world to fight for the earth.” He looked over and noticed that BadAss!Ford and Paranoid!Ford were cuddling again. The probably just came back from a dangerous mission, from the looks of it.

“Oh and if you see a Ford crying for apparently no reason, please leave him be. Crying!Ford is very emotional, and takes much to heart.” Ford cautioned them, especially Mabel since if she bonds with him and leaves, he’ll probably be crying for a few weeks because she left to go home.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

“Let’s go check out the arcade,” Ford suggested, after they stopped at a few more stores and picked up some other nick-knacks.

“There’s an arcade here?” Stan asked incredulously. He’d only been to that creepy one with the animatronics back home, and was attacked by that robotic badger.

“Yes, it’s run by VideoGamer!Ford and his Stan and Fiddleford.” Ford explained. Everyone was curious and decided to check the arcade out, Stan thought it would have nothing but nerd games inside, but it if it was also run by a version of him then there _had_ to be something interesting in there for him.

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan’s eyes all widened at the arcade they’d just entered. There were so many video games, from the original Pac-Man and Asteroids to modern games like Sugar Rush and Roy.

“Alright, after an hour, we should head home, so play what you want for now,” Ford started to say. But soon saw he was talking to air, as Stan dashed over to Pac-Man, Mabel went over to Sugar Rush, and Dipper was trying out Roy.

“How’s it goin’ Family!Ford?” VideoGamer!Stan asked from behind the counter. He had a mullet, and was much younger than Family!Ford’s Stan.

“As well as can be expected for their first visit here.” He sighed, and rubbed his head gently. He’d been nervous and a bit upset earlier at bringing his family here, but it was worth it in the end. They were having fun, made friends with a few of the other Fords, Mabel actually hit off well with Paranoid!Ford somehow. Dipper had gotten BadAss!Ford’s autograph, and Stan hasn’t had any of the Fords who hate him mess with him.

“Well just be sure to leave soon, some of the Fords who hate Stan want to try and force him out by throwing him into a different dimension.” VideoGamer!Stan warned. He can’t be thrown out since he lives here with his Ford and Fiddleford.

Family!Ford winced at that and knew it would be best to prepare once the kids and Stan were done with their respective games. Taking out his portal device, he set it to their home dimension, specifically the Mystery Shack’s living room. Mabel finished her three races first, before Dipper ended up dying at age 78 in Roy, and Stan had gotten to LV 79 before finally losing all of his lives in Pac-Man.

“Come on everyone, time to head home!” Ford called out to the kids and Stan. They grabbed their bags and headed over to get going. They wanted to stay longer, but there would be other visits to this dimension. Hopefully just as nice, instead of bad, should they run into Filbrick!Ford.


End file.
